1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective film-integrated pouch. More specifically, the present invention relates to a protective film-integrated pouch wherein a protective film to protect a display panel and a bag to cover and package the display panel are integrally formed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), cathode-ray tubes (CRTs, also called “Braun tubes”) and plasma display panels (PDPs) are covered with a protective film attached to a display member and are stored in a pouch provided with one or more additional protective films. The protective films and the pouch should not be contaminated by dust or foreign materials during manufacturing, storage and transfer processes. Furthermore, the protective film should prevent scratches due to foreign materials on the display screen.
Hereinafter, a process for attaching a conventional protective film to the surface of a display device will be described.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a conventional display panel and a protective film covering the display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display panel 10 is disposed on the protective film 15, and the display panel 10 and the protective film 15 are attached to each other at the edge of the display panel 10 using a masking tape 12. Although not shown, an additional pocket-shaped pouch is provided, which houses the display panel, to which the protective film 15 is attached, during transferring of the display panel 10.
The protective film 15 is fixed on the display panel 10 through an adhesion process using the masking tape 12. Accordingly, the adhesion process requires accurate attention of an operator. For this reason, operator inattention may disadvantageously cause deterioration in production efficiency.
In addition, since the protective film 15 directly contacts the display panel 10, after adhesion, a component constituting the protective film 15 is diffused into the display panel 10 and then contaminates the display panel 10, thus disadvantageously causing variation in physical properties of the surface of the display panel 10. In particular, when a polarizing plate (not shown) is formed on the uppermost surface of the display panel 10, the phenomenon, so-called, pol-dirty, wherein the surface of the display panel 10 is scratched due to additives contained in the protective film 15 may occur.
In addition, the protective film 15 to protect the surface of the display panel and the pouch to carry the display panel are separated from each other, thus disadvantageously causing deterioration in operation efficiency.